pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Totodile
|textcolor=red |name='Totodile' |jname=(ワニノコ Waninoko) |image=Totodile(III).png |ndex=158 |evofrom=None |evointo=Croconaw |gen=Generation II |pronun= TOH-toh-dile |hp=50 |atk=65 |def=64 |satk=44 |sdef=48 |spd=43 |total=314 |species=Big Jaw Pokémon |type= |height=2'00" |weight=20.9 lbs. |ability=Torrent Sheer Force (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Totodile (Japanese: ワニノコ Waninoko) is a -type Starter Pokémon of the Johto region. Biology Appearance Totodile is a small Pokémon that appear as bipedal crocodiles. While most of a Totodile's body is blue, they have a yellow, v-shaped marking across their chest, red eyes, and red spikes that go down its back to its tail. These Pokémon are well known for their large mouths, filled with razor sharp teeth. The shiny version of this Pokémon appears as having green or turquoise skin instead of blue and has dark blue spikes, which were previously red, along its back. Behavior Totodile are very energetic, cheerful and rowdy, and occasionally can be seen running through swampy areas, biting and chomping at everything that moves. Special Abilities All Totodile have the ability Torrent, which enables -type attacks to do 150% damage if the user's HP is below 30%. Additionally, Totodile have very large and powerful jaws, and mainly are used when in battle. The Pokédex states that "its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything". Evolution Totodile evolves into Croconaw at level 18 and and into Feraligatr starting at level 32. In the anime Totodile debuted in the Pokémon Anime during the episode Don't Touch That 'dile, where a Totodile belonging to Professor Elm was stolen by Team Rocket. It was later recovered and returned. Ash captured a Totodile in the episode The Totodile Duel, where Ash and Misty battled for a Totodile that one of them caught. Not knowing whose Lure Ball captured the Pokémon, the two have a Pokémon battle to decide who keeps it. Ash won the battle, receiving the Totodile. This Pokémon stayed with Ash during the course of his travels throughout the Johto Region, and is currently being kept at Professor Oak's Lab. Much later in the series, a Totodile made a small appearance in the episode Up Close and Personable! at the Pokémon Summer Academy. As shown in a movie poster, Totodile along with the other two Johto Starter Pokémon, will appear in the 12th Pokémon movie. Totodile also appears the episode "DP143: An egg Scramble". It appears as Khoury's Pokémon. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Silver stole a Totodile from Professor Elm. It refused to return when Gold attempted to bring it back to Prof. Elm. It soon evolved into a Croconaw after defeating a trap together with Gold's Cyndaquil in the Sprout Tower. Game Info Game Locations |goldsilver=Starter Pokémon in New Bark Town |gsrarity=One |crystal=Starter Pokémon in New Bark Town |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Reward from Professor Birch after completing the Hoenn Pokédex |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Starter Pokémon in New Bark Town |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries | name=Totodile| gold=Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful.| silver=It is small but rough and tough. It won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves.| crystal=This rough critter chomps at any moving object it sees. Turning your back on it is not recommended.| ruby=Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury.| sapphire=Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury.| emerald=Despite its small body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While it may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough strength to cause serious injury.| firered=It is small but rough and tough. It won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves.| leafgreen=Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful.| diamond=It has the habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its Trainer needs to be careful.| pearl=It has the habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its Trainer needs to be careful.| platinum=It has the habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its Trainer needs to be careful.| heartgold=Its powerful, well-developed jaws are capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful.| soulsilver=It is small but rough and tough. It won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves.| black=It has the habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its Trainer needs to be careful.| white=It has the habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its Trainer needs to be careful.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Origins Totodile, along with its evolutionary forms, appear to be based off of alligators and/or crocodiles. Name Origins Its English name comes from combining the words "Tot" and "Croc'odile'". Its Japanese name comes from "wani" which is Japanese for crocodile, and "''ko'" meaning child. That suggests that it is the first evolutionary form. Trivia *In the anime, a Totodile's voice sounds like that of the Disney character, Donald Duck. *Totodile is the only type starter pokemon to have the starting attack move Scratch. *Out of all the starter Pokémon, Totodile is the earliest to evolve into its final evolutionary form, at Lvl32. Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon